(DoubleB) The After Taste
by Mrs. Nihilism
Summary: Bersama Bobby selalu meninggalkan Hanbin dengan berbagai macam rasa. DOUBLE B & IKON
1. Sour

Stage I

Sour

"Argh..."

Hanbin mengerang. Tenggorokannya serak, perih luar biasa. Suatu keajaiban dia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara dari sana.

"Bobby, please... let me cum." Dia bahkan memohon, bibir bergetar, serta nafas tercekat.

Gigi seri kelinci yang menggeseki di sepanjang kulit kesejatiannya bergerak menjauh. Seringai lebar terlukis nyata pada wajah tampan yang selalu Hanbin kagumi secara diam-diam. God has create such a perfect creature. Maybe Kim Hanbin just being so lucky to witnessed one.

"Why should I?" Bobby menyahut cheeky. Tangannya bergerak turun-naik, mengurut kesejatian memerah, keras, dan membengkak milik Hanbin. Sesekali cincin platinum—cock ring—yang mencengkeram kuat bagian leher dari kepala kesejatian tersebut akan bergeser, tertarik keras oleh buku jarinya hingga mengakibatkan Sang Pemilik berteriak kesakitan.

"Ple – AH! Please!"

Bobby semakin mencengkeram erat kesejatian di tangannya, "I asked you, Hanbinie. Why. Should. I?" Ia mengulang, dengan sengaja menjilat pelan cairan pre-cum yang melingkupi kepala kesejatian tersebut.

Isakan Hanbin semakin keras. Belt yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya di kepala tempat tidur mulai menyengat kulitnya dengan menyakitkan. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya frustasi saat ini. Nafas hangat yang menyapu kesejatiannya lah, penyebabnya.

"I'll let you fuck me senseless!" Hanbin berteriak, mengakibatkan tenggorokannya seketika serasa dihujami seribu jarum es.

"Kkkk, dengan senang hati~" Bobby berdendang, menarik kasar cock ring hingga terlepas dan tanpa aba-aba menelan penuh organ keras dan panas dalam genggaman, hingga kepala dari kesejatian tersebut menghantam bagian belakang tenggorokannya. Dia menghisapnya kuat, dan menjilat penuh bagian bawahnya dengan lapar.

"Ah! Hnnnhh... Ahh!"

Membuat Hanbin tenggelam dalam desah-erang panjang, berpijak di antara ujung curam dari ke-frustasi-an, namun membuatnya melayang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Bobby untuk membuatnya menyerah dalam teriakan tinggi kenikmatan; klimaks. Cairan hangatnya disambut oleh hisapan keras dan antusias. Bobby menelannya hingga tak bersisa.

Hanbin hanya berbaring di sana. Lemas.

Tidak begitu lama. Karena Bobby serta senyuman penuh artinya datang, di atasnya, menaunginya. "Don't sleep on me, Hanbinie. You know how bad it is ignoring Your Master~"

Dan begitulah. Malam terus berlanjut dengan Hanbin yang tiada henti berteriak, memohon, serta memanggil terisak nama Sang Master. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Selalu.

Since he becomes Bobby's Lil' Slave.

~~~~~~~\\(=^ ᵜ ^)/\\(^ω^=)/~~~~~~~

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Binie? Kau terlihat seperti panda."

Hanbin mengambil duduk di seberang Jinhwan, senior sekaligus sahabatnya, meletakkan tray makananan di atas meja kantin sebelum menjawab, "Insomnia. Aku mengalami gangguan tidur, Hyung." Ia melemparkan senyum riang itu, mata melengkung—membentuk bulan sabit, dimple, dan segala macamnya.

"Kau sudah memeriksanya? Temui dokter, Binie. Ini bisa saja menjadi masalah serius, kau tahu?"

"Kkkk, jangan khawatir, Hyung. Aku hanya sedikit stress. Banyak makalah yang harus kuurus. Tugasku menumpuk. Setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir, hidupku yang aman dan damai akan kembali."

Huh.

Hidup aman dan damai?

Itu hanyalah harapan kosong.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Hanbin tahu hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang dia hanyalah satu jiwa dari banyaknya para pendosa di dunia. Dia kacau. Swimming in a mud pool of the sour taste.

Sour.

Itulah yang dirasakannya ketika tidak menemukan Bobby di sampingnya pagi ini. Namja itu meninggalkannya. Lagi.

"Menjijikkan."

Deg!

Hanbin terkesiap, matanya terbelalak menatap Jinhwan yang baru saja menga – oh, dia salah. Jinhwan tidak sedang mengatainya. Kata itu namja mungil tersebut tujukan pada... siapapun itu yang berada di belakang Hanbin. Ia berbalik.

DEG.

Dan Hanbin menyesal telah melakukannya. Bobby di sana. Lengan kekar namja tampan itu tersampir, memeluk mesra bahu seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang dan berbibir penuh. Dia Lisa, kekasih Bobby. Mereka berciuman tanpa mempedulikan keramaian kantin.

"Mereka menyebut kita kaum gay menjijikkan. Tapi lihatlah apa yang mereka lakukan di depan umum. Karena 'konsep ini' wajar, semua orang menganggapnya biasa, begitu?!" Jinhwan mendengus jijik, menancapkan garpu dengan sadis ke daging steak di depannya, dan memakan daging berpotongan cukup besar tersebut ke dalam mulut dalam sekali raup—menggigit penuh emosi daging itu seolah dia tengah mengunyah daging siapapun itu orang yang tengah dijengkeli. Untuk saat ini, mungkin orang itu Bobby dan Lisa.

Bukan rahasia lagi di Hanlim yang tenar ini, kaum gay tidak perah diterima dengan baik. Err, salah. Hampir keseluruhan manusia di muka bumi ini tidak menyetujui mereka. Hanbin dan Jinhwan adalah dua insan yang menjadi contoh penolakan tersebut. Nyaris semua makhluk hidup di Hanlim seolah memiliki izin khusus untuk merendahkan mereka. Para guru pun seolah menyerah. Mereka angkat tangan dan berpaling, memberikan punggung setiap kali hal yang tidak mengenakkan menimpa mereka. Hanbin dan Jinhwan mulai berpikir, mungkin mem-bully sudah jadi trend tersendiri di Korea. Seperti di Amerika sana, saat seorang pem-bully malah menjadi populer dan dipuja-puja.

Bumi adalah tempat yang aneh.

"Sudahlah, Hyung, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri pusing. They are trash. And hopeless." Hanbin berkata, tersenyum puas di akhir kata karena mulutnya baru saja mengucapkan hal paling 'menyenangkan' untuk dunia. It's lunch time, anyway. Foul mouth completely allowed.

Jinhwan terkikik—dan terbatuk karena daging steak yang ia makan jelas terlalu besar untuk ukuran mulutnya yang kecil—sembari meraih kaleng soda namun,

Sret.

... seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Kau seharusnya mempertimbangkan ukuran apapun itu benda yang memasuki mulutmu, Jinhwanie. You might choked by it~"

Oh, here they comes; one of the jerk, biggest bully.

Jinhwan mendengus, mengabaikan kaleng sodanya yang direbut, lalu beralih menenggak jus milik Hanbin yang namja itu sendiri sodorkan padanya. "Go away, Koo Junhoe. Dan panggil aku 'Hyung'."

"You're so tiny. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'Hyung', Jinhwanie~ It wasn't fair."

"You're hopeless. Go away and I might give your sorry ass a mercy."

Percayalah, Jinhwan tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Tubuh yang kecil hanyalah kedok. Jinhwan tidak selemah yang orang-orang kira. Malah, kebalikannya. Dia pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Koo Junhoe bertubuh tinggi? Bukan masalah. Jinhwan bahkan pernah menghantam keras rahangnya dengan lutut. Seolah terbang. Semua orang tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya langsung.

"And my sorry ass don't scare."

Yang paling tidak masuk akal, Koo Junhoe seolah tidak pernah jera. Apa dia masochist?

"I pitied your sorry ass then." Jinhwan mendesis tajam, bersiap bangkit hendak menjawab tantangan Junhoe namun Hanbin dari seberang meraih lengan atasnya.

"Hyung, sudahlah. He's not worth it."

"And who do you think you are, Fag?! I'm talkin to this tiny Jinhwanie. Not you," salak Junhoe. Kemungkinan tersinggung oleh ucapan Hanbin. Well, bukankah itu belum seberapa, dibanding semua kata-kata tidak pantas yang mulut besarnya muntahkan selama ini!?

"Hahahaha..." Hanbin terbahak, memegangi perutnya seolah ia baru saja mendengar lelucon terlucu di dunia. "Kau sangat lucu, Koo Junhoe. Aku tidak mengerti, kau tahu? Apa alasanmu sebenarnya selalu mengganggu Jinie Hyung? Are you tryin to hit on him or something? You got me curious, ya know?"

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah, Junhoe."

Tangan Junhoe yang terkepal hendak memukul Hanbin, digenggam kuat oleh seseorang. Bobby. Sejak kapan namja itu berhenti ber-pda dengan kekasihnya dan berada di meja mereka? Oh, Lisa beserta 'geng populer'nya juga berdiri di belakang namja itu.

Bobby melirik Hanbin lama, lalu beralih menatap Jinhwan sekilas, "They are not worth it," ucapnya tajam.

Oh. Oh.

Not worth it, huh?

Ingin rasanya Hanbin juga tertawa terbahak di hadapan wajah Bobby. Segala kepura-puraan namja ini, seringkali membuatnya muak. Kau tentu tidak akan berteriak puas saat mencapai orgasme bersama seseorang yang kau anggap not-worth-it, 'kan?

Yah, inilah dunia dan panggung sandiwara. Semua orang memakai berlapis-lapis kulit untuk menyembunyikan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka bahkan sampai lupa siapa, dan apa rupa mereka sebenarnya.

Sour.

Berhadapan dengan Bobby selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ibarat mengulum sebuah irisan lemon. Kau akan langsung mengerinyit, tidak suka, namun tidak kuasa untuk membuangnya. Karena terkadang, rasa asam tersebutlah yang membangkitkan seluruh indera, membuatmu lebih mawas. Lebih bergairah.

Dalam rangkuman singkat, Hanbin tidak berdaya. Rasa muak tidak cukup membuatnya membalas kata-kata Bobby dan hanya menggigit bibir bawah dengan keras saat namja itu bersama gerombolan populernya beranjak pergi. Hanbin tidak geram, tidak pula terganggu. Dia hanya... turned on.

Nice.

Semua serasa semakin buruk saat Lisa dan gengnya menatap Hanbin tajam sembari berlalu. Seolah mereka tahu, membaca nyata keseluruhan diri Hanbin, dan mengulitinya. What the...

"Yeoja itu seperti penyihir. Pacarnya tidak kalah buruk. He look like an ugly big-tooth monster." Jinhwan berkomentar jijik. Tentu saja, dia juga menyaksikan 'aksi' Lisa dan gengnya.

Menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang baru saja terngiang di otaknya, Hanbin mengangkat bahu acuh, kembali menatap tray makanan miliknya di meja. "They are trash anyway," gumamnya, menyuap bubur yang entah kenapa mendadak kecut.

Sour.

TBC


	2. Sweet

**Stage II**

 **Sweet**

Hanbin tengah mengulum lolipop, menghabiskan waktu membosankan yang ada karena guru kimia mereka tidak masuk, saat dirasakannya tatapan tajam seseorang menusuki pelipis kanannya. Dia berbalik, sedikit tersentak karena bertemu tatap langsung dengan mata sipit Bobby yang menatapnya nanar dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

Hanya saja namja itu tidak kunjung berpaling. Hal yang biasanya akan seseorang lakukan saat ketahuan me... ngawasi orang lain? Bobby sepertinya tidak sadar. Dia menatapi lekat... bibirnya.

Oh.

OH.

HA! Not worth it, huh?!

Hanbin masih jengkel akan sikap 'sok' Bobby tiga hari yang lalu. Maka dari itu, dia berbalik, dengan sengaja menjauhkan wajah—terutama bibir, yang tengah mengemuti lolipop—nya dari jangkauan mata Bobby. Orang menyebalkan, sepantasnya hanya menerima bagian belakang kepalanya saja.

'Good luck with your own fantasy, Bobby Kim.'

Dan betapa Hanbin serta tindakannya salah besar.

Dia tidak seharusnya memprovokasi Bobby. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Namja itu menyudutkannya di... err, holydamn, INI RUANG LOKER! Apa Bobby gila?! Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk? Omo, bukankah sebentar lagi kelas mereka akan berolah raga?! Itu berarti...

"B – mnnh... Bobby, tunggu! K – nh, teman-teman sekelas a – ahh... akan me-mergoki ki – aaaaaahhhhh..."

Bobby tidak memberi Hanbin kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat saat tangan yang sebelumnya hanya mencengkerami keras pinggulnya, jemari menelusup ke dalam pinggang celana seragamnya, sekarang meremas kesejatiannya yang seketika menegang. Hanbin mengutuk tubuhnya yang selalu bereaksi spontan akan sentuhan Bobby. Hal ini pulalah yang menyebabkannya bergelimang dalam kubangan ini sejak awal.

"Mereka tidak akan memergoki kita. Kalau kita melakukannya dengan cepat."

Kalimat terakhir terdengar begitu berat, dipenuhi intrik yang malah semakin membuat Hanbin tidak tenang. Dia tidak pernah bisa mempercayai Bobby. Namja itu bukanlah seseorang yang patut dipercayai. "Bobby, please..."

Sret~

Anehnya, Bobby mendengarkan.

"Okay, okay. I got it."

Hanbin akhirnya bebas berbalik, terbelalak menatap namja tampan di depannya sangsi.

"What?"

Yang ditatapi nanar malah bertanya.

"You said 'okay'?"

"E-heum."

Hanbin memiringkan kepala, bingung. Dia tahu apa itu 'okay', hanya saja, 'okay' tidak pernah terucap dan menjadi kosa kata Bobby saat bersamanya selama ini. Apa... namja itu bersungguh-sungguh? Menurutinya?

"Kkkk, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Dan sekarang namja itu terkekeh. Kedua pipi Hanbin dijalari rona hangat begitu saja. Bobby tidak pernah terkekeh. Tidak, di saat mereka tidak tengah bergumul dalam hasrat. Dan jujur saja, Hanbin lebih suka melihat Bobby yang seperti ini. "K-kau bersikap aneh!"

Bobby memutar bola mata, "aku tidak bersikap aneh. Ini adalah aku yang normal," gerutunya sembari berdecak.

"Itulah masalahnya, Bobby! Kau, tidak pernah bersikap normal di depanku." Hanbin menjabarkan kenyataan tersebut sembari tersenyum getir. Bahkan mereka 'berbicara' saja seperti sekarang, terasa asing. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara. Everytime Hanbin has seen him, he always a man on the mission. No proper words. No proper talk. It's just loosing the build up tension. "Dan kau ingat apa yang kau katakan saat di kantin waktu itu? Not worth it, huh?!"

One of the best thing that Hanbin so proud of himself? He's holding the grudge so well.

"Hei, kau tahu bagaimana posisiku saat itu. Aku melakukannya untuk membelamu dar—"

"Membelaku?" potong Hanbin geram. Ia bahkan tertawa. Hambar. "Dari siapa? Teman-temanmu sendiri? Wow, Bobby, you're so good at playing a heroes," semburnya sarkastis. Hanbin tidak pernah tahu dari mana dia mendapat keberanian ini. Dia tidak pernah membantah Bobby, apalagi bersikap sarkastis di depannya. Semua terasa asing. Sikapnya. Begitu juga Bobby.

Yang paling menyebalkan, namja yang tegah direnteti pertanyaan, hanya diam di sana, menatap Hanbin tanpa ekspresi. Seolah Hanbin adalah orang gila yang baru saja menyampaikan unek-uneknya yang tiada arti. Yah, mungkin Hanbin memang benar sudah gila.

"You know what? Forget it." Menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata di tenggorokannya, Hanbin melangkah pergi. Berharap Bobby tidak menyadari betapa kaburnya pandangannya saat ini oleh genangan air hangat bening yang menyengat ruang mata.

Grep!

Namun tangan lebar Bobby meraih lengan Hanbin, menyentaknya ke belakang hingga namja bertubuh kurus itu kembali bersandar ke loker, tempatnya semula. "Kau ingin aku bagaimana, Hanbin? KAU INGIN AKU MELAKUKAN APA?!"

Deg.

Bobby membentaknya? Wae? Apakah membicarakan realita betapa brengseknya ia dan teman-temannya begitu menyebalkan? Membuatnya kesal? Marah? Huh, sungguh ironis, karena seseorang yang seharusnya marah di sini adalah dia, Kim Han Bin.

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku."

Hanbin mendesiskan kalimat tersebut dengan lantang. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Peduli setan akan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Toh, kenyataan tersebut sudah lama terbentang di depannya. Hanbin saja yang terlalu keras kepala, berpikir kalau suatu saat Bobby akan membalas perasaannya yang tulus.

Seharusnya ia membuka mata, melihat kenyataan. Bobby bukanlah seseorang yang akan membalas perasaanmu meski seberapa besarpun kau menunjukkan rasa cintamu padanya. Bobby tidak sebaik itu.

Sret!

Hanbin begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari pergerakan Bobby yang meraih tengkuknya, menarik wajah mereka mendekat dan...

DEG!

... menciumnya?

Nafas Hanbin tercekat. Ia terkesiap mendapati kelembutan bibir pink yang selama ini hanya berada dalam angan-angannya, benar-benar mengulum bibirnya. Bobby... benar-benar...

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

... mencium bibirnya?

Benarkah? Bobby tidak pernah menciumnya selama ini. Apakah Hanbin bermimpi? Apa lagi-lagi alam bawah sadarnya memilih imajinasi ketimbang realita?

Ckmph~

Tidak. Suara berkecipak yang menghampiri telinganya dengan nyaring terlalu nyata untuk sebuah imajinasi. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Bobby benar-benar menciumnya; lembut namun lapar.

"Mnnh~"

Kedua kaki Hanbin mendadak lemas. Dia mendesah dalam kuluman bibir agresif nan intens milik Bobby. Jantungnya yang berdebar kencang bagai mendukung pikirannya, memberinya semangat untuk membalas pergumulan tersebut dalam intensitas yang sama. He's... lost.

Ckmph~

Bobby melepas pergumulan tersebut perlahan, menarik bibir bawah Hanbin bersama gigi serinya saat menjauh. "I have to denied that, Hanbinie. See you after school. Chu~"

Dia bahkan memberi Hanbin kecupan terakhir sebelum beranjak pergi. Seringai menggoda bermain-main di bibir pink-nya yang basah, membengkak, dan... lecet? Tunggu, apakah Hanbin yang menyebabkan semua itu?

Di pintu keluar ruang loker, Bobby berbalik. Seringai yang sama masih terpasang di wajahnya saat melarikan sisi dalam ibu jari ke bibir bawah, yang sontak membuatnya meringis. "Sssk... you taste like a candy. Sweet~"

Holy...

Blam!

Dan Bobby benar-benar pergi. Menghilang ke balik pintu, meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih melongo takjub di tempatnya. Wajahnya yang tampan bersemu hangat hingga ke ujung telinga. Dan jantungnya,

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Oh, ada pacuan kuda di sana.

Terkadang, ada saatnya seseorang kalah sebelum berperang.

~~~~~~~\\(=^ ᵜ ^)/\\(^ω^=)/~~~~~~~

'You taste like a candy.'

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

'... Sweet~'

Blush~

Hanbin membenamkan wajah ke dalam lipatan tangannya di meja, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pink mencurigakan yang enggan pergi menghiasi wajahnya sedari tadi. Dia benar-benar menyerah berusaha melakukan hal tersebut. Adegan, serta kata-kata terakhir Bobby sebelum meninggalkannya, terus tergiang. Begitu nyaring dan nyata, bak sebuah lonceng kecil yang terus-menerus ditiupi oleh sapuan angin.

Sweet~

Bobby menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Err, dua atau tiga kali kalau mimpinya juga dihitung. Hanbin serasa melayang sekarang, kalau bisa, dia ingin segera tenggelam ke dalam selimut di ranjangnya; berteriak bahagia, dan menyelami alam bawah sadar untuk kembali memimpikan hal yang sama. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan kalau dunia akan berhenti saat ini juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Binie Hyung?"

Hanbin sesegera mungkin memperbaiki postur duduknya, menghadap Sang Adik yang ternyata sudah duduk di seberang meja dengan... kotak sereal di tangan. "Chanu, sebentar lagi makan malam. Kenapa kau makan sereal sore-sore begini?"

"Karena tadi pagi aku lupa kalau Umma sudah membeli sereal yang baru. Aku hanya sarapan dengan roti dan selai tadi pagi, Hyung. Hariku tidak akan lengkap rasanya kalau tidak makan sereal yang kusuka."

Tik, tik, tik, tik...

Okay. Adik tirinya, Jung Chanwoo aka Chanu, memang sedikit aneh. Hanbin akui itu. Dia berusaha mengabaikan sahutan 'kau bisa memakannya besok pagi saja, 'kan?' di kepalanya dan menggantinya dengan celetukan 'oh' sederhana yang disertai anggukan. "Umma dan Appa mana? Rumah tadi kosong saat aku pula – ah, dan sejak kapan kau pulang, Chanu? Aku tidak mendengarmu datang tadi."

"Tsk, bagaimana kau akan mendengar kedatanganku, Hyung, kau melamun. Atau day-dreaming? Aku sempat melihatmu senyum-senyum sembari menangkupi pipi saat menaiki tangga tadi."

Baru Hanbin sadari kalau Chanwoo sudah tidak lagi memakai seragam sekolah. Itu berarti... dia sudah cukup lama melamun di meja dapur. Omo.

"Umma dan Appa tidak meneleponmu, eoh? Mereka akan pergi selama tiga hari ke Busan. Mereka memiliki proyek baru di sana."

Oh, benarkah?

Hanbin meraih ke saku celana... Gosh, okay, dia bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya?—mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tidak kunjung menyala meski telah dipencet berkali-kali. "Eumm... sepertinya aku lupa mencharger ponselku lagi, Chanu. Hehe~"

"Aish, why I'm not even surprise?" celetuk Chanwoo sarkartis, menyendoki satu suapan penuh sereal cokelat ke dalam mulut, membuat pipinya yang chubby semakin chubby saja. "Ah, Umma juga berpesan agar kau menjaga dan merawatku dengan baik. Umma bilang, kau harus membuatkan semua makanan kesukaanku selama tiga hari ini, Hyung."

"Kau pikir bisa membodohiku, Chanu? Itu maumu. Bukan pesan Umma."

Chanwoo nyengir. Ne, pesan yang terakhir memang hanya karangannya. "Kkkk, Umma bilang, kan, menjaga dan merawatku dengan baik, itu berarti juga termasuk membuatkan makanan kesukaanku, Hyung."

Gemas, Hanbin meraih ke seberang meja untuk menarik lebar kedua pipi Chanwoo. Menurutnya, pipi adiknya ini sungguh unik dan lucu. Padahal, untuk seseorang bertubuh sangat tinggi, wajah Chanwoo terbilang kecil, tapi anehnya, dia memiliki pipi yang sangat chubby. Hanbin bahkan pernah bercanda, menghadiahi Chanwoo sebuah roller-face saat ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas. Tentu saja, dia menerima kuncian leher—Chanwoo seorang atlet judo di sekolah—dari belakang setelahnya.

"Hyung! Jangan menarik pipiku!" gerutu Chanwoo jengkel, begitu berhasil menjauh dari tangan jahil Hanbin. Kedua tangannya langsung mengusapi pipinya yang berdenyut. Hyung-nya ini terkadang tidak pernah mengira-ngira dalam mengeluarkan kekuatan. Ini menyakitkan! Atau daging di pipinnya saja yang terlalu tebal? "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kkkk~ ne, ne." Hanbin menyahut sambil lalu, bergerak menuju kulkas dan membukanya, "kau ingin makan malam apa hari ini? Kita memiliki ham, spaghetti, cheese, chicken, meat..., oh, ada gurita juga!"

"Terserah kau saja, Hyung. Kau tahu yang aku suka. Oh, dan mungkin seharusnya kau membuat porsi triple. Tadi seseorang bernama Bobby menelepon dan berkata ingin mengunjungi di rumah. Apa dia teman barumu? Aku baru mendengar na—"

Brugh!

Kentang yang sebelumnya berada dalam genggaman Hanbin jatuh menggelinding di lantai dapur. "W-what...?" tanya-nya linglung.

"Bobby akan berkunjung ke rumah. Kau baik-baik sa—"

"WHAT?!"

 **TBC**


	3. Marsmallow

**Stage III**

 **Marsmallow**

"Tidak Chanu-ya, kau harus memasang yang ini ke sini."

"Seperti ini?"

"Kkkk, ne, ne, seperti itu. Lihat? Sekarang figurin Optimus Prime dari leggo-mu sudah jadi."

"Hahahaha, yey! Kau sangat jenius, Bobby Hyung! Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau leggo koleksiku bisa membuat figurin keren. Selama ini Binie Hyung hanya mengajariku membuat orang dan kereta api. Benar-benar tidak kreatif."

"Hei!" Hanbin yang sedari tadi hanya menyibukkan diri di depan kompor—sesekali mencuri pandang pada dua orang yang bermain leggo di meja sofa yang menghadap televisi—akhirnya melontarkan protes. Chanwoo, adiknya yang lucu itu, sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Terlebih... di depan 'namja itu'.

Hal yang membingungkan dan masih membuat Hanbin bertanya-tanya, kenapa Chanwoo begitu mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan Bobby? Bukankah selama ini Chanwoo tidak pernah ramah pada orang asing?

Mendekat, Hanbin berhenti dan menyenderkan sisi kiri tubuh ke kusen pintu yang menghubungkan dapur serta ruang tengah. Tangannya bersidekap di bawah dada, berusaha hanya menatap adiknya. Tidak sosok Bobby. "Paling tidak aku tahu membuat sesuatu dari benda itu, Chanu-ya. Tidak sepertimu, kau bahkan hanya menatapinya jengkel saat Samcheon memberikannya sebagai kado."

Bibir Chanwoo mengerucut maju. Dia tidak bisa membantah sebuah kebenaran. Percuma. "Makan malamnya sudah siap, Hyung?" _He asked instead._ Pengalihan, eoh?

"Ne, meja makannya sudah siap. _No thank you for you._ "

"Kkkk, ayo, Bobby Hyung, kita makan!" Chanwoo mengabaikan sindiran Sang Hyung dan beralih menarik Bobby berdiri bersamanya. "Kau harus mencoba masakan Binie Hyung. _It's awesome!_ Kau tidak akan menyesal, Hyung."

Hanbin masih berada pada posisi yang sama saat Bobby—ditarik oleh Chanwoo—melewatinya. Mata sipit namja itu semakin menyipit, mengamatinya dari kaki hingga kepala, untuk kemudian... menyeringai lebar?

Wae?

 _Tik, tik, tik, tiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkk..._

"Binie Hyung? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Ayo, kita makan. _Nan jeongmal pegeoppa._ "

Chanwoo merengekinya. Alhasil Hanbin hanya berteriak frustasi dalam diam. Begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai sikap aneh Bobby di kepalanya, berseliweran bak segumpal tautan benang kusut. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba mengurai tautan benang kusut jika perutnya masih kosong. Hanbin akan memikirkannya nanti.

~~~~~~~\\(=^ ᵜ ^)/\\(^ω^=)/~~~~~~~

"Hei," sapa Bobby, mempertemukan bahunya dan Hanbin sekilas. " _You do really good at cooking, ya know? I'm not kiddin when I said the soup and bulgogi tastes amazing. I'm really surprised._ "

Hanbin tersenyum sembari menggeleng. Tentu saja Bobby terkejut. Dia tidak pernah tahu—tidak mau tahu—siapa Kim Hanbin yang sebenarnya. " _Thank you?_ "

" _Kkkk, you're welcome._ " Bobby melemparkan seringai _cheeky_ itu, seringai yang biasanya hanya namja itu perlihatkan saat bersama teman-temannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hum? Aku... mencuci piring? Kau tidak pernah melihat orang melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Hanbin hanya bermaksud bercanda melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut, namun rahangnya jatuh saat Bobby dengan polosnya menggeleng. Ya, dia tidak pernah melihat orang mencuci piring?! _What the... ah-oh,_ Bobby... adalah seorang Tuan Muda dari keluarga kaya raya. Kemungkinan hal seperti itu benar adanya, sangat besar.

"Aku tidak pernah memasuki dapur."

 _See?_

Memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, Hanbin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Tangannya bermaksud membilas tumpukan piring yang sudah disabuni saat Bobby meraih piring di tumpukan paling atas terlebih dulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membantumu mencuci?"

Hanbin tidak lagi dapat menghitung sudah berapa banyak wajah konyol yang diperlihatkannya seharian ini. Bobby... yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau kegiatan mencuci piring itu ada, sekarang berkata ingin membantunya? Yang benar sa—

PRANG!

—ja.

Hanbin _sudah_ menduganya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" pekik Bobby panik, sesegera mungkin membungkuk.

Apa yang...

"Piringnya licin dan – _AWH!_ "

Terlambat.

Hanbin tidak cukup cepat bertindak menghentikan tangan telanjang Bobby yang memunguti pecahan piring di lantai. Alhasil, pecahan kaca yang tajam sukses menggores telunjuknya. Darah segar seketika menetes dari sana, mewarnai lantai putih dalam tetesan merah pekat.

" _Gosh, are you okay?_ " Hanbin ikut berjongkok di samping Bobby, memegangi dengan hati-hati tangan yang terluka tersebut, memeriksanya. "Lukanya cukup dalam."

"Hyung, aku mendengar piring pec – _OMO!_ Bobby Hyung, kau terluka?! Apa yang ter—"

"Chanu-ya, cepat ambil kotak p3k di lemari."

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali, Chanwoo sesegera mungkin berlari menuju kamar mandi, membuka lemari yang dimaksud dan meraih kotak p3k berukuran sedang di sana. Ia kembali ke dapur, mendapati Hanbin dan Bobby berpindah dari lantai ke kursi meja makan. "Ini, Hyung," ucapnya sembari meletakkan kotak p3k di meja, tepat di depan Hanbin.

" _Thanks, Chanu-ya._ Bisa kau ambilkan air dan lap bersih? Aku harus membersihkan lukanya dan melihat apakah ada pecahan kecil kaca yang tertinggal." Hanbin berkata sementara matanya tetap fokus mematuti jemari Bobby, menggelung lengan jaket yang namja itu kenakan. Hell, siapa yang mencuci piring memakai jaket jeans, eoh?!

"Ini, Hyung."

Hanbin bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Chanwoo telah melaksanakan semua perintahnya. Adik raksasanya ini memang sangat bisa diandalkan dari dulu. Dia juga penurut, tidak pernah membantah meski terkadang permintaan Hanbin di luar akal sehat. Makan es krim saat musim dingin, misalnya.

Meski kesibukan di sekitarnya, tatapan Bobby terpaku hanya pada wajah Hanbin, yang sayangnya, tidak sekalipun benar-benar balas menatapnya sejak ia datang 'berkunjung' tadi. Wae? Kenapa Hanbin tidak mau menatapnya—matanya? Apa dia takut dan berpikir kalau kedatangan Bobby ke sini untuk membongkar 'rahasia' orientasi seksualnya pada keluarganya? Begitukah?

"Kenapa kau tidak kunjung menatapku?"

DEG!

Mata Hanbin terbelalak. Kegiatannya membalut luka Bobby dengan perban terhenti hanya untuk menatap ke arah Chan – _huh?_ Adiknya mana? Bukankah tadi dia di—

"Chanu keluar membuang pecahan piring."

Bobby menjawabnya, seolah mengerti pikiran kalut Hanbin. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengundang kecurigaan," desisnya tanpa kuasa menyembunyikan rasa jengkel. "Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku? Apa kau—"

" _Now you see me,_ " gumam Bobby pelan. " _I wonder that those beautiful chocolate orbs not gonna see me all night long._ "

Dan Bobby melemparkan senyuman langka lainnya bagi Hanbin. _Eye smile and bunny teeth._

 _Blush~_

 _Beautiful chocolate orbs? Really?_

Tentu saja, pipi Hanbin langsung menghangat dibuatnya.

"A-apa maksudmu _'all night long'_? Memangnya kau mau menginap di sini?"

"Ne, malam ini aku menginap di sini."

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg..._

"Mwo?"

"Aku menginap. Chanu yang mengajak. Katanya, malam ini, dan beberapa hari ke depan kalian hanya akan tinggal berdua saja."

 _What the..._

Tampaknya, Hanbin benar-benar harus bicara empat-mata bersama adiknya menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Tidak adakah yang memberitahu Chanwoo mengenai pelajaran hidup kalau _'kita tidak boleh begitu saja mengundang orang asing untuk menginap di rumah'_? Sejak kapan adiknya jadi seserampangan ini, eoh?!

"Kau tidak bisa menginap." Hanbin berkata tegas, menyelesaikan balutan perban di sepanjang telunjuk Bobby dan merekatkannya menggunakan potongan kecil plester.

"Wae?"

" _Seriously?_ Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Bobby? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari semua t-tindakan... _urgh!_ Anehmu ini! Aku tidak mengerti!"

Bobby mengulum senyum saat Hanbin mulai mengacak rambut cokelatnya frustasi. Hanbin terlihat lucu saat melakukan itu. Dan tentu saja, yang disenyumi merasa dicemooh dan tidak terima.

" _Ya!_ Apa kau mendengar yang kukatakan? Jangan hanya tersenyum! Jawab a – _mmph!_ " omelan Hanbin terhenti ketika bibir pink yang tipis tersebut menyentuhnya kembali. Hanya kecupan sekilas, bibir bertemu dengan bibir. Namun, seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, hal iu cukup membuat Hanbin bungkam.

"Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Ada keriangan dalam suara Bobby. Seolah sesuatu yang menakjubkn baru saja tersampaikan dari tindakannya barusan. Apa... Bobby baru saja...

" _ **I wanna be with you, Hanbin.**_ "

 _What?_

" _ **Will you be my boyfriend?**_ "

DEG.

 _The hell!_

"J-jangan... mem-permainkanku, Bobby! Lalu bagaimana dengan Lisa?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya." Bobby bahkan tidak berkedip saat berucap. Matanya fokus menatap manik cokelat Hanbin dalam. Dia serius. Siapapun bisa melihatnya.

Mulut Hanbin terbuka hanya untuk tertutup kembali. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Bobby mengajaknya berpacaran? Dia akan memutuskan Lisa? Benarkah? "A-aku ti-tidak... mengerti."

"Huft, aku akan memutuskan Lisa dan menjadi pacarmu. Apakah itu sangat sulit dimengerti, Kim Hanbin?"

 _Blush~_

Bungkam. Hanbin benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Satu-satunya yang bereaksi hanyalah rona merah padam yang menjalari pipinya hingga ke ujung telinga. Bobby... ingin menjadi pacarnya dan memutuskan Lisa. Bobby... ingin meresmikan hubungan me – **tunggu,**

Hanbin sontak menatap namja di depannya horor. "Ba-bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Yang lain?"

"Teman-temanmu! Semua orang di sekolah! Me-mereka a-akan..."

Bobby meraih kedua tangan yang lagi-lagi hendak bergerak mengacak surai cokelat halus itu, menghentikannya. Ia menangkup erat tangan tersebut dalam genggaman dan mengecupnya lembut. Jika Hanbin merona sebelumnya, sekarang namja tampan tersebut pasti sudah berhenti bernafas.

" _I don't care with them. They can say whatever they want._ "

Tapi Hanbin peduli. Bukan mengenai perkataan orang tentangnya, tapi bagaimana perkataan mereka untuk Bobby nantinya. Bobby bukanlah orang biasa. Dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Kalau hubungan ini sampai diekspose ke publik, bukankah Bobby akan mendapat masalah besar?

"Hei," panggil Bobby pelan, menyadarkan Hanbin dari lamunan karena menarik wajah tirus tersebut mendekat. "Jangan pikirkan mereka, 'kay? Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Ta-tapi..."

" _Ssst..._ " Bobby meletakkan telunjuk di bibir penuh Hanbin, menghentikan ocehan yang akan keluar beruntun dari sana. " _ **Believe me, Hanbinie.**_ "

Bagai mengikat perjanjian, Bobby meraih tengkuk Hanbin dan menariknya, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam kuluman pelan nan lembut. Hanya menyentuh dan mengulum, tanpa melibatkan lidah. Karena hal ini sudah sempurna adanya. Bibir mereka menyatu. Bagai pasangan _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Hanbin akan membiasakan diri merasakan ini semua; segala kelembutan Bobby, bibirnya yang kenyal, sentuhannya yang lembut di tengkuknya... semuanya.

 _Like a marsmallow._

Ckmph~

Bobby menarik diri, menatap sembari tersenyum lembut. Jemari yang sebelumnya memegangi tengkuk Hanbin, sekarang berpindah memegangi rahang namja itu, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi tirus di sana. " _So? Is it yes or no?_ "

"Kkkk, _yes~_ " Hanbin nyaris kehabisan nafas saat mengatakannya. Dia masih bersyukur karena suaranya tidak bergetar, mengingat betapa cepatnya jantungnya saat ini berdebar. Namun Bobby memperlihatkan senyuman _bunny tooth_ dan _eye smile_ itu lagi. Yang membuatnya yakin, akan melumpuhkan sistem saraf di tubuhnya. Membuat kakinya lemas. Untunglah, mereka sedang dalam posisi duduk.

"Ah, aku dari tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm?"

Mendekati telinga kanan Hanbin, senyum jahil bermain-main di kedua sudut bibir Bobby. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memakai sesuatu selain seragam," bisiknya pelan, sekilas menatapi penampilan si pemilik telinga dengan takjub, lalu kemudian berkata, "kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Hanbinie~"

 _ **Blush~**_

Oke, Hanbin sangat yakin Bobby akan membuatnya mengalami pendarahan otak. Atau yang paling mungkin terjadi, mimisan. Darahnya sudah berdesir sedari tadi. Semua karena namja ini.

"Hyung!"

Panggilan antusias Chanwoo dari ruang tengah menyadarkan dua insan di dapur yang seketika saling menjauhkan diri; Bobby berjongkok di depan kulkas, sementara Hanbin di depan kompor. Keduanya berpura-pura sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Hal yang tidak perlu, sebenarnya. Toh, tindakan tersebut malah membuat keduanya semakin terlihat mencurigakan. Terbukti, Chanwoo langsung memiringkan kepala begitu memasuki dapur.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Ah, _err,_ aku sedang mencari..." Bobby beralasan, tanpa berpikir membuka pintu lemari es di depannya. "AH! Es batu! Ne, aku perlu es batu untuk meredakan rasa sakit pada lukaku."

Bukankah itu alasan yang sangat _brilia_ —

"Hyung, es batu tentu saja tempatnya di atas. Itu tempat sayur."

— _not._

"A-ah, kau benar! _Gosh,_ aku sampai lupa. Hehe..."

Chanwoo menatap namja di depan kulkas aneh, lalu beralih menatap Sang Hyung yang... melakukan 'sesuatu' di depan kompor. "Dan kau, Binie Hyung? Kita sudah makan malam. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kompor?"

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Jantung Hanbin berdebar. Apa yang dilakukannya dan Bobby, eoh? Kenapa mereka jadi bersikap konyol seperti ini? Sekarang, dia harus memutar otak untuk membohongi Chanwoo. _Oh, Gosh..._

"A-aku... aku rasanya ingin membuat snack, Chanu-ya. Ku-kupikir... karena Bobby akan menginap di sini, kita akan menonton movie bersama."

Fiuh!

Ingin rasanya Hanbin memuji diri. Meskipun ini bukanlah suatu tindakan yang patut dipuji tapi, kebohongan yang diucapkannya terdengar begitu meyakinkan, bukan? Chanwoo tidak akan curig—

"Oh? Jadi Bobby Hyung menginap di sini dan kita akan menonton movie bersama?! HOREEEEE!" sorakan Chanwoo begitu membahana. Tubuhnya yang luar biasa tinggi, terlihat tidak begitu sinkron dengan tindakannya yang mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, bersorak layaknya bocah.

Namun,

Perhatian Hanbin tidak tertuju pada Sang Adik saat ini. Dia mendelik namja di depan kulkas, yang memegangi sekantung es batu di tangan. Senyuman evil lebar tertarik di bibir pink tersebut.

 _Goddammit._

Bobby membohonginya, eoh?

 _'That Sleek Bunny Monster...'_

 **TBC**


	4. Surprise?

**Stage IV**

 **Surprise?**

"Apa maumu, Koo?" Namja imut bertubuh mungil itu melempari pisau melalui matanya kepada Junhoe, si 'Koo' yang dipanggilnya dengan nada mendesis tajam. "Aku mulai lelah – ah, tidak, aku _**sudah**_ bosan meladenimu. _My fist too; too... tired punching up the same skins. It's getting lame._ "

Junhoe menyeringai, tidak terpengaruh akan _mood_ si mungil yang dibuatnya dow – _okay,_ mungkin lebih condong ke arah emosi. "Jadi kau sudah bosan denganku, Jinhwanie? _Auch~_ " Ia berlagak memegangi dada kiri, seolah sesuatu yang tajam menikamnya di sana. "Kau tidak cukup puas hanya denganku saja? Apa aku kurang tampan bagimu?"

Jinhwan, si mungil, mendengus. " _Oh, please, you're so full of yourself,_ " desisnya sembari meraih tas perlengkapan di kursi panjang ruang loker. Tas bermotif _camouflage_ tersebut terlihat terlalu besar untuk Jinhwan yang mungil. Namun ia mengangkat dan menentengnya ke bahu kiri dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaian? Kau bermaksud berlagak di luar sana, menunjukkan ke semua orang kalau kau adalah bocah kecil yang mengikuti latihan taekwondo di sekolah?"

 **Cukup.**

 _That was the last blow._

BUAGH!

Gerakan Jinhwan begitu cepat. Dalam sekali sentakan, ia mengirim tubuh raksasa Junhoe ke lantai keramik, membantingnya dengan sangat keras hingga bunyi 'krak' nyaring terdengar. Entah itu tulang rusuk, atau mungkin tangan Junhoe yang terpelintir. Jinhwan tidak peduli. Dia kembali menyandang tas yang sebelumnya ia lempar cepat ke lantai, berjalan pergi melangkahi tubuh Junhoe yang meringkuk kesakitan di lantai.

"YAH! KIM JINHWAN! Aaarrghhh..."

 _What a fool... masochistic dick head._

~~~~~~~\\(=^ ᵜ ^)/\\(^ω^=)/~~~~~~~

" _Open your mouth._ "

Suara berat itu menyapu permukaan bibirnya yang terkatup dengan nafas hangat, membuat Hanbin tanpa kuasa menurut, membuka mulutnya yang seketika dikuasai oleh lidah Bobby.

"Mmmmhh~"

Hanbin mengerang, membiarkan lidahnya dihisap keras di dalam sana.

 _Ckmph~_

" _Gosh! You have the best taste ever!_ " Bobby berucap takjub, setelah sebelumnya memberi jilatan pada bibir bawah Hanbin yang membengkak saat ia melepasnya. "Seharusnya aku menciummu dari dulu."

Namja tampan yang memangkunya di tepian ranjang tidak memberi Hanbin kesempatan untuk berkomentar akan celetukannya tersebut, karena sekarang bibirnya kembali dikuasai. Kali ini pergumulan yang lebih lapar. Seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mmmh... B-Bobby... you – nhh~ ha-hard agai – _mmh..._ "

Itu benar.

Hanbin bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas saat 'benda itu', kembali mengeras di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka seharusnya berhenti berciuman. Mereka seharusnya berhenti saling berpagutan di pinggir ranjang, di dalam pangkuan Bobby, hingga Hanbin tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk erat leher kokoh namja itu bila ingin tubuhnya tidak terjatuh dari ranjang. Mereka seharusnya sudah memisahkan diri saat orgasme sudah-ke-berapa jumlahnya meledak dari kesejatian mereka. Mereka seharusnya tidak mencuri kesempatan begitu Chanwoo meneriakkan bahwa dia akan berangkat ke sekolah di luar pintu, dan membolos secara diam-diam dari sekolah hanya untuk melakukan ini setengah harian penuh. Mereka seharusnya...

" _Kkkk~ I know._ "

 _... nope._

Begitu banyak keharusan yang Hanbin rela abaikan bila Bobby terus-menerus berbisik, terkikik, dan menyuarakan keriangan menggunakan suaranya yang berat nan seksi itu. Padanya. Hanya untuk telinganya dapat mendengar.

" _Hanbinie, you're the same too~_ "

Tentu saja.

Apapun yang Bobby lakukan, akan berpengaruh besar pada tubuhnya. Puncaknya selalu sama, kesejatiannya yang seolah tidak pernah lelah menunjukkan reaksi antusias. Bobby akan membuatnya menderita ejakulasi dini, Hanbin seratus persen yakin akan hal itu. "I-ini salahmu."

" _Really?_ Kkkk, aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau begitu~"

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi pertukaran kata di antara mereka. Hanya erang serta desahan dari tenggorokan Hanbin begitu bibir Bobby kembali menciuminya. Dalam.

" _Ah!_ Nnh~"

Beberapa kali Hanbin kehilangan kesadaran, lupa kalau posisinya saat ini bak di tepian jurang dengan leher kokoh Bobby sebagai pegangan. Setiap kali kepalanya serasa berputar, ia nyaris terjatuh ke belakang. Beruntung, telapak tangan lebar namja itu menapaki, meremasi, memberi tekanan pada pipi bokongnya yang kenyal. Secara tidak langsung mendorong tubuh Hanbin ke depan. Merapat padanya.

" _Hold on tight, Hanbinie. It's not gonna sexy at all if you fell on this kind of position,_ " canda Bobby sembari terkikik di tenggorokan yang tengah menjadi perhatian bibirnya.

 _ **Blush~**_

Rona pada wajah Hanbin semakin menghangat saja meski itu mustahil. Kepalanya nyaris meledak, dan sekarang Bobby dengan _cocky_ -nya, memintanya untuk berpegangan erat? Bagaimana mungkin?

"A-aku s – _nnh..._ sudah ti-tidak bisa me – _ah~_ merasakan tangan d-dan... ka-kakiku." Hanbin berkata terbata. Kalau boleh jujur, seluruh persendiannya sudah berteriak, memintanya untuk berhenti, beristirahat walau hanya sejenak. Akan tetapi, kembali ke permasalahan awal, apa yang otaknya inginkan, tidak sejalan dengan reaksi nyata dari apa tubuhnya tunjukkan. Tubuhnya akan selalu menginginkan Bobby, sentuhannya, bisikannya, dan segalanya yang ada pada diri namja itu.

 _It's hopeless_

 _He_ _ **was**_ _hopeless._

Itulah awal mula mengapa dulunya Hanbin terjebak dalam 'kesepakatan konyol'nya bersama Bobby. Dia mencintai Bobby, ingin memiliki hatinya. Sementara Bobby sendiri... namja itu hanya menginginkan tubuh Hanbin. _I'm just curious to know how it feels to fuck a boy,_ namja itu pernah beralasan padanya.

Namun sekarang semua berbeda. Tidak akan ada lagi kebingungan serta pertanyaan menyiksa yang hanya menggerogoti benak keduanya. Mereka _akan_ berpacaran. Bobby sendiri yang memintanya, meresmikan sesuatu dan... mengekspose-nya? Entahlah, Hanbin benar-benar tidak memiliki _clue_ sedikitpun, hal apa yang Bobby rencanakan hingga hubungan mereka ini akan terdengar 'masuk akal' di luar sana. Atau mungkin seperti yang namja itu katakan, dia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang akan orang-orang katakan tentangnya; tentang mereka.

" _Omo!_ " Hanbin tersentak. Tanpa aba-aba Bobby membawa tubuhnya berbaring di ranjang, mempertemukan punggungnya dengan bantal yang empuk, sedikitpun tidak memutus kontak intim mereka.

" _Now you still can holding me tight, right?_ " Ada nada main-main dalam suara Bobby, membuat namja yang dinaungi terkikik, menyuarakan persetujuan dalam sahutan 'ne' renyah. Bobby merasakan lengan kurus tersebut semakin memeluk lehernya erat. Ia tidak menunggu lama, kembali menguasai daging pink kenyal membengkak yang membentuk bibir sempurna Hanbin. Bibir lancip itu; bibir atas yang membuatnya tiada henti ingin mengulumnya. _Those addictive sweet lips._

Mata Hanbin terpejam dengan sendirinya. Ia terlarut dalam lena oleh ciuman serta kuluman lembut yang Bobby berikan. Kakinya mengalungi pinggang namja itu, mendorong bokong atletis tersebut merapat hingga mereka tidak kuasa mengerang bersama. Kesejatian Bobby semakin dalam memasuki kehangatannya.

" _Mmmh... sohhh tight~ warmmh..._ "

" _H-hot... nnh... bighh~_ "

Keduanya memang merasakan sensasi berbeda, namun puncak buaiannya tetap sama—kenikmatan.

Perlahan, Bobby kembali menggerakkan pinggul, dengan sangat lembut menghentak pasti kehangatan Hanbin bak mengikuti lantunan irama _ballad._ Hanya saja lebih memabukkan, lebih pelan... karena mereka tidak terburu oleh waktu. Waktu bergerak pelan saat ini. Hanya mereka berdua di rumah ini. Di ranjang ini. _It's their paradise._

Drrrt, drrrrrrtttt...

Ponselnya di atas meja nakas samping ranjang bergetar. Panggilan masuk. Hanbin bermaksud mengabaikannya, terlalu terbuai oleh ciuman serta sentuhan lembut Bobby. Namun benda itu tidak hentinya bergetar, seolah menuntut Hanbin dengan tegas untuk segera mengangkatnya.

Drrt, drrrrt, drrrrrttt...

 _Well,_ tidak ada pilihan. Melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, begitu juga dengan kalungan lengan dari tengkuk Bobby, tangan kanan Hanbin meraih ponsel dari meja nakas. Matanya yang sayu menatap pada layar dan terbelalak. Itu panggilan dari Jinhwan. Ada belasan misscall yang tertera di sana. Omo, kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadarinya?

Pip.

"Ha-halo, Hyung?" sapa Hanbin gugup, memberi isyarat dengan bibir dan telunjuk pada Bobby untuk tetap diam saat namja itu balas menatapnya bingung. Demi Tuhan, tatapan berselimut hasrat tersebut, ditambah dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan ke samping itu, membuat Hanbin gemas. Dia sangat ingin menciumi Bobby hingga namja itu kehabisan nafas.

"Binie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Apa kau sakit?"

Ah, tentu saja hanya Jinhwan yang menyadari absennya Hanbin dari sekolah.

"N-ne, Hyung. Ke-kepalaku sakit jadi – _AH!_ " teriakan membahana dipaksa keluar dari tenggorokan Hanbin. Dia menatap horor namja di atasnya, menghujat tajam. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa aba-aba, Bobby menghentak pinggulnya begitu keras, menghantam telak titik kenikmatan Hanbin jauh di dalam sana.

"Y-ya! _Are you crazy?!_ " desis Hanbin serak setelah sebelumnya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Jinie Hyung akan men – _ahhhh..._ " Apa boleh buat, omelan Hanbin harus berakhir dengan desahan panjang. Tubuh atletis tersebut menghantamnya lagi. Begitu keras, dalam, dan tentunya, memabukkan.

Bobby bahkan menyeringai, " _ **I don't care~**_ " ia berdendang, balas berbisik dan meraup telinga kiri Hanbin dalam kuluman intens.

 _Gosh~_

"... _nie?_ Binie?"

Suara khawatir Jinhwan samar-samar terdengar, memaksa Hanbin agar segera mengumpulkan pikiran dan kembali berbicara dengan hyung-nya yang mungil itu. "N-ne, Hyung, ak-aku d – _nhh~_ "

"Binie? Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terde—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jinie Hyung." _Huft._ Akhirnya Hanbin bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Ia berhasil menjauhkan wajah Bobby dari telinganya, menangkupkan telapak tangan yang tidak memegangi ponsel ke bibir namja itu, dan mendorongnya sejauh tangannya mampu merenggang. Paling tidak, bibir Bobby tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sementara. "Sekarang aku sedang... _err,_ melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan menghubungimu nan—"

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Bisakah kau berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukakannya?"

 _Oh, shit._ _ **Oh, shit...**_ _SHIT!_

Seketika Hanbin mendorong tubuh yang menaunginya. Entah mendapat energi dari mana, namun Hanbin berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh atletis yang jauh lebih besar tersebut darinya. Ia mengabaikan umpatan Bobby yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari ranjang, dan secara serampangan meraih _boxer_ serta kaus entah-milik-siapa itu dari lantai, memakainya dengan tidak kalah serampangan.

 _Goddammit._

Kaus yang dikenakannya begitu besar. Menenggelamkan boxer pendek yang Hanbin pakai. Itu milik Bobby. Akan tetapi... bukankah itu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini? Sesuatu untuk menutupi keantusian adik kecilnya di bawah sana? _Well, it's quite workin' then._

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya, Hyung. Ne."

Pip.

Hanbin memutus sambungan telepon. Tadinya dia berniat sesegera mungkin keluar kamar. Namun Bobby, _naked,_ di lantai sana. Menatap Hanbin jengkel dengan bibir mengerucut maju. Dia... sedang merajuk, eoh? _Omo~_

Oke, menghadiahi namja tampan di lantai dengan ciuman rasanya tidak begitu berlebihan. Maka dari itu, alih-alih membuka pintu kamar, Hanbin berlari ke arah Bobby dan meraih kedua rahang tegasnya, menariknya dalam ciuman memabukkan yang dalam, hingga mereka berdua tersengal sesudahnya.

Salah satu sisi ibu jari Hanbin menepuk-nepuk pelan daging pink kenyal yang baru saja ia kulum. " _ **Be quite~**_ " bisiknya sembari menyeringai _cheeky_ dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Bobby yang mematung di lantai. Melongo.

" _What the..._ "

Benarkah itu... Kim Hanbin yang Bobby kenal?

~~~~~~~\\(=^ ᵜ ^)/\\(^ω^=)/~~~~~~~

Set!

Hanbin membuka dan menutup mata berkali-kali. Apa yang tangan mungil milik Jinhwan lakukan di keningnya, eoh? " _Err..._ Jinie Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Wajahmu memerah. Selain sakit kepala, kau juga demam? Ah, tapi... tubuhmu tidak panas..." Jinhwan berkomentar, menarik kembali tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Binie? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

" _Oh-eh..._ ke-kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi, Hyung. Maaf, seharusnya aku mengabarimu."

Memutar bola mata, Jinhwan mengikuti Hanbin yang menuntunnya ke dapur. " _Tsk!_ Ne, seharusnya begitu. Kalau kau menghubungiku tadi pagi, aku pasti akan membantu absenmu, Babbo."

"Mianhe, Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak memikirkannya." Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir jernih kalau bibir agresif Bobby terus-menerus mengaduk akal sehatnya? "Hyung, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Hanbin sembari membuka pintu kulkas, mengamati berbagai minuman yang tersedia di sana sebelum akhirnya kembali menghadap Jinhwan yang... _eh?_ Kenapa Jinhwan menatapnya terbelalak begitu? "Hyung?"

"Binie-ah, apa itu... _hickey?_ "

 **DEG!**

 _Oh. Shoot._

Reflek Hanbin memegangi lehernya. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia yakin 'jejak' itu berada di sana, tepat di bawah daun telinga kirinya. Tempat yang tiada henti Bobby serang karena ia mengenal betul tubuh Hanbin; titik terlemahnya.

"I-ini..." Bagaimana Hanbin akan menjelaskan semua ini? Jinhwan tidak bodoh. Dia pasti sudah menebak apa yang Hanbin lakukan. Hanya saja, Jinhwan tidak tahu dengan siapa dia melakukannya. "A-aku... aku..."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, kau... tidak benar-benar sakit kepala, 'kan?" tuduh Jinhwan sembari menyeringai penuh arti. Sejenak ia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang tengah menggodai teman sebayanya yang baru saja melakukan hal memalukan. " _Huh._ beraninya kau berbohong padaku."

Dan sekarang Jinhwan merajuk, bibirnya mengerucut, kedua tangan berpangku di bawah dada. Membuat Hanbin bingung, terjebak di antara rasa gemas sekaligus bersalah. Ne, dia berbohong pada Jinhwan, sahabat baiknya. Itu jelas bukan tindakan terpuji. "Mianhe, Jinie Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud un—"

" _Oh, hush,_ " potong Jinhwan cepat, memutar bola mata dalam prosesnya. " _So? Who's the boyfriend?_ Apa aku mengenalnya?"

 _ **Glup~**_

Hanbin menelan saliva berat. _'Kau sangat mengenalnya, Hyung. Dan kau akan membunuhku jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.'_ Hanya hatinya yang berteriak, toh, pada kenyataannya bibir Hanbin bungkam. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jujur? _No!_ Jinhwan akan membunuhnya! Err, mungkin tidak se-ekstrim itu namun efeknya tetap akan sama menyakitkan.

Berbohong?

Ah! NE! Dia akan berbohong sa—

" _ **The boyfriend is here.**_ "

—ja.

" _What the... FUCK?!_ "

Uh, _**Crap.**_

 **TBC**


End file.
